riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Townsville Massacre
The Weather Conditions In Townsville Allowed The CN forces to push back The R.F forces as they began to retake one block at a time. Jerry Rivera, Mark and Matt Williams, and Shadow Horde were enraged and ordered the R.F to show no quarter to the people of Townsville. The effects began At Blossom Square when the Rivera Federation forces opened fired on a group of POW's that were captured from the past during the battle. The Massacre than spread ed throughout all of the city of Townsville and later throughout all of Cartoon Network. This act of Genocide was known as the Townsville Massacre & later will be called the CN Massacre. The worst one however occurred in front of Townsville Hall after Dexter and Ben 10 have escaped with the R.F plans of attack, brutally ticking them off. 10 hours After Dexter and Ben 10's escape the Rivera Federation Seized control of Townsville and began to co mite Massacres on each street and block of Townsville that they capture. Shark forms finish off any of the survivors as U.Rivera's pumble M.79's to the ground while UCAVs fly over head. Phantoms drop off all reinforcements all over the city and human Rivera's stormed the streets shooting anything that was in the shadows. During a Violent storm much of the city became a mixture of Smoke dust and Fog which made it almost impossible to see anything including your very own hand if you were held it out right in front of your own face. It was very unfair for the people of Earth because the Rivera Federation Forces had Thermal Vision on both forces with legs and Vehicle forms as well especially the ones that spend most of their time in the sky and in the Sea. Some of The Rivera Federation Broke Into Houses And Forced Citizens Out To Be Shot outside from right in front of their own door step. Many of the Citizens realized that they were not safe any where and decided to try and pick up arms and use it for self defense if the Rivera Federation should hit them next, but other less the other Citizens were sadly victims of the Townsville Massacre. The Powerpuff Girls fly over head witnessing all of what their big brother has done. Everyday Fury boils within each of the Powerpuff Girls including all of Cartoon Network. This was when the Powerpuff Girls stopped showing Mercy to the Rivera Federation this was also a sign for all of Cartoon Network to never show mercy the Rivera Federation. All Cartoon Network thinks of Jerry Rivera as pure evil and should be wiped out from existence, but for the Powerpuff Girls they just want to tear him apart slowly and painfully just like he did to their town. During a stormy night near Townsville Hall The Rivera Federation attacked a small group of Townsville Civilians wiping them out by a Massacre that began to occur all over Townsville. Cartoon Network will never forgive those massacres, and plans to take the fight to the world of the Rivera Federation In the Future if they can ever find out where they came from, fortunately Dexter and Dee Dee managed to return to Townsville where they managed to support the remaining survivors of the Townsville Massacre in driving the Rivera Federation Vigilantes back towards their field HQ about 2 blocks away from Townsville Hall, where Zero Medina who has just crashed landed back on Earth after controlling the effects of the Core Spark fires wounding Highland Rivera in the left arm. The Rivera Federation enraged begin to flood the city where Zero was, but he managed to escape by leaping into the Townsville River where he was never seen again for the rest of The Townsville Campaign. To make matters even better before Zero sniped Highland He managed to find the Location of the Rivera Federation Home world about 900,000,000,000 Light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy and the name was obvious and was right under the noses of all Earth Universe. It was known as Planet Rivera. R.F Plans Stolen Blossom AVE Townsville Hall Townsville Park Bubbles Blvd CN Response